Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton)/@comment-28799749-20150607144525/@comment-26156482-20150607151425
Speed Sonic's greatest strength is his superhuman speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess,42 though Sonic's has consistently proven to be in a class of its own. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than that of Mach 1,4344 which is at the blistering speed of about 760 mph, and he is both renowned the world over as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe.45 Additionally, he is able to run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards.46 Due to such speed, he can scale right up vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, plow straight through foes, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed36 which ranges from 915-3,840 mph and he has been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog"30 which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph. Sonic is even stated to move faster than the speed of light;47 E-123 Omega calculated that Sonic's speed can potentially reach light speed, and Sonic has implied that he can run faster than light.48 Utilizing moves like the Light Speed Attack and Light Speed Dash, Sonic can achieve light speed movements as well.4950 ￼Sonic easily avoiding an Egg Fighter at high speed. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt at full speed. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Additionally, Sonic can apply his speed for his other abilities: he can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shockwaves by spinning at high speeds, leap in midair, and create barriers of super speed for a split second. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Physical abilities ￼Sonic acrobatically avoiding the Egg Dragoon. Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible and flawless acrobatic skills and agility, alongside supernatural reflexes, making him able to avoid lasers and any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements, alongside with double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing. As demonstrated in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even sense attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters, even when carrying extra weight. Sonic has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength, though he has often been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison to others. He can push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down, and his various Spin Attacks are strong enough to cut through metal, gigantic boulders, burrow through the ground, and affect creatures countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the colossal Egg Golem and knock back several Egg Gunner mechs at once. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; in Sonic the Hedgehog CD where Sonic exhibited enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight he could smash through a collapsed wall. Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and can smash through several robots with his fist without any discomfort. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, Sonic has several times been able to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and even withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and where he is severely outnumbered and out gunned, he never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting even when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of physical punishment, and even withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia as a Werehog and the Overmind's psychic powers, though in the latter's case he did have some protection. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to at least regain control for a few moments. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald for his own use. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him warp time and space, and occasionally gain a boost in power. It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster and more skillful than he lets on, but his cocky, overconfidence and reluctance to use his more potent skills usually keeps him from fighting at full strength at all times though. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his victory over Ultimate Emerl (who had all the abilities of all his friends, 4,000 years worth of combat knowledge and all seven Chaos Emeralds) and the god-like Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of this. In spite of his blocks though, Sonic ranks amongst some of the most powerful characters in the series. Combat skills Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a powerful and skilled fighter, and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against and beat others with far more experience. It has also been noted by people, such as Blaze and Shadow, that Sonic's combat skills are always improving; in the different versions of Sonic Generations, Sonic was able to beat the Egg Emperor and Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional support and power. Fighting style ￼The moves list for Sonic the Hedgehog in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. Sonic's Back-Grab in Super Smash Bros. Brawl has him backflip backwards (while holding the opponent), land on the ground, and kick the opponent at a decent knockback. His forward smash consists of Sonic swinging his arm around for a short time and then releasing a charged punch (which might resemble his buzzsaw type attacks, and resembles his wind-up punch from Sonic the Fighters). This attack is one of his most powerful smash attacks in terms of knockback. Also as a nod to his footwork, Sonic also at times like in Sonic Battle, applies some forms of Capoeira to his combative footwork, especially in his Sonic Flare attack. In Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS Sonic uses flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks in battle. Even though he does not prefer to use weapons in combat (mainly dissing firearms as said in Shadow the Hedgehog), Sonic is shown to greatly excel in swordsmanship as seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Even after just picked up a sword, Sonic was able to slay a dragon with swordplay and after receiving formal training from Caliburn, Sonic becomes capable of going up against and defeating several members of the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur himself. By applying his speed to his swordplay, Sonic can make quick and swift slashes and as well become a buzzsaw with his sword by spinning. He also has basic knowledge of how to use a Piko Piko Hammer in Sonic Advance 3 and landmines in Sonic Battle. Techniques and moves Many of Sonic's fighting moves are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. His primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack where he curls into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Through the series, he has expanded on this basic attack, which includes the Spin Dash where Sonic shoots himself forward as an acceleration roll at full speed while mowing down enemies and obstacles, the Spin Jump where he curls into a ball in midair to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Homing Attack where Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. The latter has he developed further with the Focused Homing Attack which can hit more targets and with greater force. He also several leg-based attacks, like the Slide, Foot Sweep and Flying Kick. One of Sonic's less used signature moves is the Super Peel Out, or Figure 8 Dash, where he stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him. He holds this and then blasts forward, allowing Sonic to push himself out at extremely fast speeds. Another rare technique is the Blue Tornado where Sonic jumps into the air and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. Sonic Wind is when Sonic creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. Sonic is also able to use the Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack which allows him to achieve light speed movements for either exploration or combat. One of Sonic's newest signature moves is the Sonic Boost, a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroy any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. Miscellaneous skills It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit opponents in his Up Throw. In this move, he throws up an enemy, goes into a push-up type pose, and flares up and hardens his quills for the enemy to land on. In Sonic and the Secret Rings, during Dinosaur Jungle, Sonic mentions that his quills can also sense danger, before being attacked by a dinosaur. Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider. On an Extreme Gear, he can move even faster than he can run51 and go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk. Sonic seemingly has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques despite being self-taught. After the events of Sonic Free Riders, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, as he was able to beat Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point possessed all the data and skills of the world's best Extreme Gear riders. In Sonic Generations, Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he is able to boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics), and on the second act of Planet Wisp, Sonic can even transfer to objects, as he can force a coal-carrying platform to speed up its movement by using his pure speed to make it go faster, and overtake other platforms (as well as crash into and break them).